The conventional buckle for the safety belt, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,150, is further required the functions of simple structure, low cost, easy operation, and firm engagement, in addition to the basic functions of connecting and securing the safety belt. However the designs of the conventional buckle about all above aspects are not perfect and still remain some space to be filled up.